La Reina ha muerto, herida de amor
by MVAsheraFire
Summary: Varios relatos que expresan el sentir de la, primero Princesa, y después Reina del Reino encantado. Eva, Hacia la molinera a la que en un principio ignoraba como si no valiese para nada. MillerQueen totalmente.
1. Fragmentos del Diario de Eva

Fragmentos del Diario de la Reina Eva

Donde se demuestra que la Reina tenía siempre presente a la molinera…

_Ese día… no imagine que esa molinera fuera tan… poderosamente engreída. No solo durante el baile del Príncipe Henry, sino durante la demostración de que no iba de farol. ¡Convertía paja en oro de verdad! Quizá… una persona valga más por su carácter, que por su posición. Al menos ella…_ -tacha lo que iba a escribir después de eso- _Cora había demostrado más valor que cualquier noble del Reino, y hablo de los dos._

_Mi compromiso con Leopoldo ya es definitivo, gobernare ambos reinos a su lado. Maravillosa noticia, aunque… _-se notan varios golpes con la pluma sobre el papel-

_Una parte de mi misma me dice que el único motivo porque acepto el compromiso y el traslado al castillo del Rey Xavier, es porque puedo volver a cruzarme con ella. Nadie me ha impresionado tanto en mis años de vida._

{…}

_No era la misma… Cora no era la misma. Desde su boda no era la misma molinera. Lo siento así, y no entiendo el porqué, pero… me incomoda verla. Por muchos motivos, sin comprender del todo algunos de ellos._

_Aun así, ella es cortes, aunque siempre tengo que agitar el rostro para responder coherentemente a su saludo. No puedo evitarlo. Nunca._

"Es una niña" –remarca levemente esa frase-

_Sus palabras aquel día…_ -hacen una tenue línea, como si se hubiese quedado en blanco, y sigue escribiendo-

_A estas alturas, tras el matrimonio con Leopoldo y el alumbramiento de Blancanieves, he podido observar que al menos, tenía razón en ese momento concreto de mi vida. Era una niña, y sobretodo, indigna de mi posición. Conseguí con los años, y la ilusión de que mi hija no cometiese mis mismos errores, corregirme a mi misma y convertirme en la Reina del pueblo que soy hoy en día. _

–escribe en el fondo de la hoja- _A veces pienso… en cómo sería mi vida si ese día, no hubiese hecho tropezar a Cora. Si… simplemente. No hubiese aparecido en mi vida._

{…}

_Estamos a dos semanas del séptimo cumpleaños de mi dulce Blancanieves. Cora vino a verme con adelanto a felicitarme. ¿felicitarme a mí? Definitivamente ella quería hablar conmigo. Seguía sin poder fijar los ojos en ella, mirarla era como mirar un pozo sin fondo. Eso pensaba al menos. Sé que se percato de ello, en más de una ocasión que torció una sonrisa que no hizo más que estremecerme. No pensaba…_ -tacha las dos últimas líneas de forma que nadie sea capaz de leer lo que ponía en ellas-

_No creo en absoluto en lo que ha pasado. En como mi corazón se ha acelerado con lo que hoy ha pasado. No…_ -hay marcas de lagrimas alrededor de las siguientes palabras- _entiendo nada. Quizá sentía algo más que respecto…_ -tacha las siguientes palabras, casi rompiendo la hoja-

_El amor es complicado, y definitivamente. Lo único que me une a mi rey es mi hija Blancanieves. Y… definitivamente. Creo que siempre me ha dolido una cosa de Cora. Que sea tan fría… tan distante y… que ignore lo que mi cuerpo indicaba, y mi mente. Aun tras lo de hoy, se niega a creer tan fervientemente._

{…}

_Lo más seguro es que estas sean mis últimas palabras, cada día estoy peor. Y sé porque, aunque una parte de mi mente se niegue a creer que fuese ella. Noto la preocupación de Blancanieves cuando viene a verme, al igual que en el rostro de Johanna. _

_Me he dejado engañar como una maldita niña_ –varias lagrimas caen en la pagina- _me he dejado engañar por algo que una parte de mi decía que solo era cosa mía. Por un momento creí que quizá sería correspondida. La muerte será el precio que page por mi estupidez._

_El veneno corre velozmente, agotándome día a día. Escribo esto mientras tenga fuerzas para levantar la pluma._

_Escribo esto solo para desahogarme. En la medida de lo posible, confió que estas palabras queden en el más profundo anonimato. Cada palabra de este diario es puramente sincera._

_Lo que mas siento de morir, no es que sea por su culpa. Sino es que no he podido confesarle la verdad. Aunque puedo jurar una cosa antes de morir._

_Me he enamorado de una persona sin sentimientos._

-en el final, hay manchas de sangre, que mantienen pegada la última página, siendo la única que no se puede leer-


	2. El Beso de Judas

"El beso de Judas"

El momento que el corazón reconoce la verdad

Faltaban dos semanas para que la pequeña Blanca, la única hija alumbrada por la Reina Eva cumpliera siete años de edad. La Reina preparaba concienzudamente el evento para celebrar tal evento. La Reina era feliz, su pequeña hija sería una gran gobernante en su momento, y su rey era, sin duda. Era el mejor que podría tener, más si cabe, un dilema interior carcomía en algunas horas bajas a la Reina sin que esta pudiese, ni siquiera, evitar tales pensamientos. Todo era culpa de la princesa consorte de Henry, Cora. Esa mujer que en antaño, antes de convertirse en Reina, siendo aun una joven Princesa heredera, hizo que besara el suelo. Cuando esta era una molinera en el límite de la pobreza.

Al principio creía que solo era una simple buena impresión, mas, desde el matrimonio de ella, que algo parecía afringir de manera indirecta a la Reina, seguro, que sin querer. Al menos eso quería pensar la Reina Eva. La mujer, siempre sonriendo, sin saber que algunas veces, esa persona la vigilaba. Y los encuentros anteriores eran meros saludos corteses que Eva algunas veces tardaba en responder, por divagar sobre el vacio que sentía cada vez que la miraba. Que no entendía, conocía su habilidad mágica, esa fue la que le entrego su posición, casi se podría decir que Xavier acepto entregarle a su hijo para que siguiese tejiendo oro para el reino. Quizá si la impresión completa fuese otra, habría impedido que se casara con Henry hubiese anulado su compromiso con Leopoldo.

Observar a Blanca hacia que, al menos, no se arrepentirá de haber contraído ese matrimonio, aun así, la duda estaba ahí. El sentimiento… Ni siquiera lo entendía, o al menos, la parte que podía quedar de la Princesa Eva se negaba a creer completamente. La Reina se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus aposentos, cuando…

**-Buenas noches, Reina **–la voz de Cora resonó en la mente de Eva, haciendo que se levantara y la observara. Eva traga saliva irremediablemente. Ya completamente tensa. No era raro que esa mujer usase la magia para aparecerse donde le viniese en gana. Más era la primera vez que aparecía sin más en los aposentos de los reyes. Algo quería, y parecía haber escogido el mejor momento para no encontrarse con Leopoldo.

**-Pri… princesa Cora** –asiente cortésmente, juntando las manos delante de si misma, en señal de respecto. **-¿A qué debo su visita? **–pregunta sonriendo.

Cora enseño la invitación al evento que conmemoraba el cumpleaños de Blancanieves. **–Quise venir en persona a confirmar la asistencia de mi familia. Espero no haberla molestado.** –susurra Cora en un tono que hizo que la Reina se estremeciera, frotándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. Cora torció una sonrisa al ver tal gesto por parte de la Reina.

**-En absoluto, no estaba realmente haciendo nada importante –**se gira velozmente y cierra el pequeño libro que estaba observando. Su diario.

**-Además, debo felicitar a la Reina por criar tan bien a la Princesa del Reino. Sera una gran Reina.** –esas palabras sonaban frías, y incluso podría decir que completamente falsas. Eva consigue asentir, pero igualmente se sigue estremeciendo. Intentar fijar su mirada en ella, mas era como caer al más oscuro pozo. Como llegar hasta el fondo y no encontrar la linterna que alumbre el camino. A Eva le agobiaba esa sensación, especialmente viniendo de ella. Aunque Eva no comprendiese lo especial que era eso.

**-Gracias** –dijo en un suspiro la Reina, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda. No podía, realmente no podia mirar sus ojos. Su corazón parecía querer dejar de latir cada vez que tenía esa idea.

**-Su majestad, ¿os encontráis bien? Parecéis afligida por algo…** -comenta, siendo la última frase, la dicha con pura ironía que parecía que la Princesa consorte no había intentado ocultar, porque seguramente entendía que el problema era con ella. Eva sonrió.

**-Cansancio, princesa Cora. Los detalles del baile de mi hija aun están por concretar.** –comenta sin más, evitando en todo momento esa mirada, sin, ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de girarse de nuevo, con cierta frialdad y distancia. Cora se acerco a Eva, despacio. Eva pudo percatarse de la distancia según se iba acercando. Llego un momento en el que la Reina sintió la respiración de la Princesa consorte sobre su cuello.

**-Deberíais descansar, no creéis?** –dice como si se preocupara, mas parecía que había algo que siempre le indicaba a Eva que no decía una palabra sincera. Aun así, su cuerpo reacciono de manera contraria a lo que ese razonamiento decía. Le sonrió ampliamente y le asiente, sin mantenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo.

**-Definitivamente, debería…** -se acallo cuando se encontró con el rostro de Cora. Por algún motivo desconocido su pulso se acelero levemente al encontrarse tan cerca de ella. La primera vez. Cora no hizo gesto alguno, quizá no se percato del pulso acelerado que le había provocado en la reina.

**-Siempre tan perfecta, tan real…** -susurro esas palabras con un claro odio. El rostro de Eva demostraba sorpresa, mas su respiración, su pulsación… Era difícil de entender la mezcla de sentimientos que la Reina tenía**. –Todo llegara, y en su momento, la Reina tendrá lo que siempre se ha merecido, al igual que la hija del molinero que "tropezó" con la Princesa…** -susurra en un tono amenazante que hizo que la Reina aun estuviera mas, si cabe, nerviosa por la situación. Una parte de ella sentía la situación como un momento deseado… ¿Deseado por qué? No, sin duda, era incomprensible…

**-No…** -Eva no pudo seguir, cuando se dio de cuenta, no podía tener tan cerca a la princesa consorte. Había posado los labios sobre los de la Reina por pleno derecho. Eva se quedo perpleja, casi una estatua. Fue Cora la que movió lentamente los labios, repasando levemente los labios de Eva como si tratase de dejarle algún tipo de marca. Al separarse, Eva no pudo evitar relamer sus labios de la impresión. Cora en ese momento muestra una clara sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-Lo que la Reina se ha buscado… **-susurra antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Eva se acerco todo lo que pudo a su cama y cayó sobre ella como un cadáver recién fallecido. Poso la mano sobre su corazón, suspirando y volviendo a pasar la lengua por los labios, bastante sorprendida. Su corazón latía a una velocidad frenética, como nunca antes. En ese momento, la palabra adecuada se paso por su cabeza. ¿Estaba enamorada?

"¡NO! No podía ser, no podía ser". Pensaba Eva una y otra vez, evadiendo todo eso, aunque… Su cuerpo le indicaba lo opuesto, y una parte de su mente corroboraba eso.

Mientras la Reina ponía en orden sus emociones, plasmándolas en su diario, como solía hacer. Cora, ya en su casa, se limpiaba los labios y bebía una poción para que la ponzoña que había llevado en sus labios no la matase a ella. Había conseguido lo que quería, hacer caer a la Reina, para cumplir lo que dijo cuando presento a su hija Regina.

"Un día, ella será la Reina" ¿A qué precio?


End file.
